


In Wake of Moonlight

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nightmares, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Hanzo is started awake by a horrible nightmare. It's a good thing Jesse is right beside him, all too ready to comfort the other man.Realizations and revelations are made, and two idiots in love, fall even deeper into each other.





	In Wake of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z! or AnimeGeekGirl32](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Z%21+or+AnimeGeekGirl32).



> For Z! / AnimeGeekGirl32

> _ The walls inside Shimada castle drew tighter together and no matter how fast Hanzo forced himself to run, the halls he once ran through as a child, closed in on him. A never-ending long tube of darkness.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And in the end, his dear little brother, hands outstretched towards him, crying out against the rumble of the closing walls.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hanzo couldn’t escape them. He couldn’t reach his little brother. He had failed Genji once again. The crushing feeling of defeat washed over him, his breath punching its way out of his lungs. His legs, that usually felt light as air, moved along the mahogany floors like lead.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hanzo wouldn’t make it.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Genji.” Hanzo called to him.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Genji!” he tried again.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Hanzo.” A voice that didn’t belong to his little brother called, and in his confusion, Hanzo forgot to move his legs. In an instant, the walls closed in on him, the solid floor beneath him disappearing in thin air. Looking up from the dark hole he was falling into, Hanzo could see Genji’s scared, tearstained face, screaming for Hanzo to save him.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Hanzo, wake up!” The voice from the dark void called again as something tight curled around his arms.  _

 

Hanzo startles awake in an instant. The air that is dragged into his stressed lungs, doesn’t register, making Hanzo panic even more as he can’t breathe. Wild eyes look around the dark room he’s in before they land on Jesse. 

 

He’s still holding onto Hanzo’s arms, long fingers curled around his biceps like a vice. It hurts, but it’s what he needs to snap out of it. The concerned look in Jesse’s eyes makes his heart clench painfully. He’s disturbed Jesse’s sleep yet another time.

 

“I apologize.” Hanzo mumbles, bowing his head. He’s about to remove the covers to get out of Jesse’s bed, to leave the man to his sleep when Jesse’s hands tighten once more. 

 

“No, Han. This is our bed, not mine. We’ve been through this before.” Jesse’s warm, kind eyes stare into Hanzo’s wild ones. 

 

He doesn’t know how to calm himself down, had spent many a night awake, staring into the air or driving his body to near exhaustion on the training fields. After all, it was where the two of them had first formed their friendship. It had been where Jesse first kissed him. 

 

At first, his shyness had intrigued Hanzo. The kiss, a bare touch of lips, was the most intimate gesture Hanzo had ever received. He felt precious in Jesse’s strong arms. He’d felt like he mattered for the first time. Hanzo initiated the second kiss, a more firm, more secure touch of lips, then the first one. 

 

Since then, they’d only grown closer. Building a relationship with trust and affection. Jesse treated Hanzo like he was the most precious thing on this earth, and Hanzo loved him dearly for it. Not that he’d ever expressed his feelings in that way before. 

 

“Hanzo?” The soft call of his name drew him back to the present. 

 

“Our bed.” Hanzo repeated, nodding in agreement. 

 

“Heck of a nightmare that one.” Jesse drawled, letting go of Hanzo’s arms, in favor of scooting back under the covers. 

 

“C’mere, darlin” He whispered softly, opening the covers and inviting Hanzo to lay against his chest. 

 

Hanzo had never been more grateful for the other man than he was right now. Jesse always knew exactly what he needed on nights like this. Uncurling his feet from the tangled sheets, Hanzo moved up the bed and laid his head against Jesse’s furry chest.

 

The warm skin was a soothing balm, his strong heartbeat, soft music to Hanzo’s ears. It never failed to calm him down. When strong arms wound around him, holding him close, Hanzo sighed. It was like the stress of the nightmare disappeared into thin air, Jesse’s embrace a safe cocoon surrounding him. 

 

“Jesse...” Hanzo whispered into the warm skin. 

 

“Hmm... love?” Jesse’s lazy hum rumbled through his chest. 

 

“I... I love you.” Hanzo said with the most sincerity and feelings he could muster. Jesse deserved to know how much Hanzo cared about him. 

 

“I eh, Hanzo. Sweetheart. You uh...ys don-” Jesse started, but Hanzo knew at once what the other man was doing.

 

“Jesse, no.” Hanzo rose to a sitting position, hands framing Jesse’s cheeks, forcing him to look Hanzo in the eyes. 

 

“I. L-love. You.” Hanzo stuttered firmly. 

 

Jesse’s eyes stared into Hanzo’s for what felt like hours, the digital watch on Jesse’s bedside table, shifting numbers as Jesse stared. His eyes grew misty and dark roses spread across his cheeks. Hanzo was pulled into a tight hug, Jesse’s lips kissing the top of his hair as he rocked them. 

 

“Heck Hanzo. Ya can’t you spring that shit on me outta the blue.” Jesse mumbled into Hanzo’s hair, his hands stroking at Hanzo’s arms, loving him the way Jesse always did. 

 

A shaking hand came to lift Hanzo’s face and when their eyes met, Hanzo was surprised to see tears falling from Jesse’s shining eyes. He wiped one of them away with his thumb, resting it on Jesse’s cheek as he nuzzled into Jesse’s big palm. 

 

“Love ya so goddarn much, Hanzo. Ya’ve got no idea.” Jesse whispered, tears occasionally rolling down his face. 

 

Jesse looked happy, so incredibly happy. Hanzo felt his heart constrict at the other man’s display of emotions and before he knew it, his sight had become cloudy with unshed tears of his own. Hanzo smiled broadly, leaning up to catch Jesse’s lips in a kiss so filled with emotions that it made them both shiver. 

 

The kissing grew heated, the space between their naked bodies, a furnace. Jesse was once again the first to initiate anything. The arms around Hanzo’s upper body, softly pulls him down. To think that a man as burly as Jesse could be this soft, just never ceased to amaze him. 

 

Jesse’s massive body hovering just above him made Hanzo’s insides clench. He loved this man with every fiber in his heart, and to know - really know - that Jesse felt the same, made every movement different. 

 

The first touch of Jesse’s hand against Hanzo’s straining cock, sends sparks through his whole body. Jesse’s fingers slowly curl around Hanzo’s shaft, tapping it within his huge palm. When the fist pump of Jesse’s fist comes, Hanzo fails miserably to hold in the broken moan that leaves his throat. The soft panting from Jesse’s lips ghost over Hanzo’s face, his eyes following Hanzo’s every movement. 

 

Jesse played Hanzo’s body like a fiddle, coaxing soft, breathy sounds from his lips. Hanzo felt like he had entered a trance, his body and mind floating on a warm, fluffy cloud, completely enveloped by Jesse. 

 

He was so out of it, too occupied with feeling Jesse’s hands on him, from kissing the love of his life, that when Jesse sank down on his erect cock, Hanzo couldn’t hold in the orgasm washing over him. Cum flooded Jesse’s hole, Hanzo’s dick only half buried in him. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck Han.” Jesse moaned, looking blissed out. 

 

He threw his head back, the long column of his neck straining at the movement, as he seated himself firmly against Hanzo’s hips. Stars danced across Hanzo’s eyes, his heart visibly beating in his chest. His hands, that had shot up to hold onto Jesse’s massive thighs when the other man seated himself, twitching on the damp skin, squeezing hard. 

 

Jesse’s hands wound around Hanzo’s wrists, holding him, as he started moving. Slowly, Jesse rose and sank on Hanzo’s cock, barely leaving the head inside before swallowing it down to the root. His moans echoed around their bedroom, the moonlight draping Jesse in a silvery cold light. 

 

Hanzo’s balls tightened, even after he’d emptied them into Jesse only moments earlier, they clenched and tightened closer to his body. He didn’t know if he had it in him to cum again, but ass long as his cock was hard, he would do everything within his power to give Jesse what he needed. 

 

Meeting Jesse’s lazy movement, Hanzo grabbed the back of his neck, pulling Jesse down to lay on top of him. Their lips met in a hungry, slow dance, a duel of tongues as they breathed together, sharing the same air. It was the most intimate lovemaking they’d ever shared before, their bodies moving in time with the other. Soft whispers were shared in between sloppy kisses, unbeknown to them, small tears fell every now and then, mixing together with their heated lips. 

 

“You are too good to be true.” Hanzo whispered against Jesse’s lips, eyes opening to stare into Jesse’s warm, whiskey brown ones. But as Jesse opened his mouth to reply, Hanzo shifted his hips, making Jesse keen before a moist moan left his swollen, red lips. Hanzo had found Jesse’s spot. 

 

His arms wound around Jesse’s back, holding him down, close to his body. Hanzo thrust firmly in the same direction, dragging moan after moan out of Jesse’s lips. He thrust slowly, but firmly for a minute more, Jesse’s head now burrowed into the crook of his neck. 

 

Jesse’s orgasm washed over him like a freight train. Before he knew it, his hole was convulsing around Hanzo’s rock hard shaft, milking Hanzo for what he was worth. The splash of cum that slid between their stomachs, along with Jesse’s rhythmic milking, was all it took for Hanzo’s own orgasm to wash over him for a second time.  

 

They breathed hard for minutes, just holding onto each other, too lazy to move. Too comfortable. When the sweat on Jesse’s back became cold, Jesse moved his arms around, trying to find the sheets. With a triumphant smile, Jesse pulled the covers over them, kissing into Hanzo’s neck as he settled in for the night. 

 

Hanzo couldn’t muster the energy to move Jesse, to clean them both up. Their lovemaking had been so emotionally exhausting, had demanded every little bit of energy from them both. Tightening his hold on Jesse’s body, Hanzo nuzzled into his hair, smiling. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, kissing the shell of Jesse’s ear. 

 

Jesse, on the other hand, was too tired to do much but mumble something about love, shortly after, following the mumbled word with a soft snore. Hanzo couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. He’d never in a million years believe that he could deserve such happiness. 

 

After everything he had done, he now had his little brother back, a new family with Overwatch, and as he rested his chin to Jesse’s forehead, his mouth frozen in a big smile, he now had love. The soft blanket of sleep took him under short seconds later. In the safety of each other's arms, the two slept in their own cocoon of love. 

 

\- End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
